The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus.
In an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, a two-component developing method has been known. In the two-component developing method, a developing roller which carries a magnetic brush including toner and a carrier brings the magnetic brush into contact with the outer circumferential surface of a rotating photosensitive member, thereby developing an electrostatic latent image on the outer circumferential surface of the photosensitive member into a toner image.
Meanwhile, it has been known that, in the image forming apparatus, charge removal prior to transfer is performed in order to improve transferability of the toner image from the photosensitive member to a to-be-transferred medium such as a paper sheet or a belt member. The charge removal prior to transfer is to apply charge removal light to a region of the outer circumferential surface of the photosensitive member between a development position and a transfer position of the toner image.